


Say Yes

by CutesyMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yes I didn't forget him this time, just a tiny little bit, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: Now that he knows that Makkachin is alright, Viktor has another…problem on his mind. Being back in Hasetsu means being back with Yuuri’s parents. Now he does not mind that. Hasetsu is a nice place and Yuuri’s parents are wonderful. They put up with everything that Viktor does. But Viktor kissed their son. On international TV. In front of the whole world. And in front of them.(I always thought about what Viktor did that day in Hasetsu and asking Yuuri parents for their approval sounds just right)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since that episode came out where Viktor goes to Japan and wrote it a week ago but procrastinated publishing. I'm awful I know.

Viktor leans his head against the wall, tired from the long flight. He still cannot believe that he had to leave Yuuri behind with Yakov and that right before he had to perform his free skate program. At least Makkachin is alright and Viktor will be able to bring Makkachin with him. Viktor should not have left him back in the first place. One of the reasons why he took a year off is because Makkachin is so old and he wants to spend some time with him. He only has to wait to talk to the vet about further procedures and then he can finally be together with Yuuri. He will have missed Yuuri free skate program by then but he is sure Yuuri will proceed into another round, and then Viktor will be there for him more than ever before. He still cannot forget the tears Yuuri shed.

Now that he knows that Makkachin is alright, Viktor has another…problem on his mind. Being back in Hasetsu means being back with Yuuri’s parents. Now he does not mind that. Hasetsu is a nice place and Yuuri’s parents are wonderful. They put up with everything that Viktor does. But Viktor kissed their son. On international TV. In front of the whole world. And in front of them.

The problem is not whether or not Yuuri’s parents like Viktor. He is sure they do. The problem is whether or not they are ready to accept Viktor as someone who is in a relationship with their son. He knows he is not in a relationship with Yuuri yet but he wants to be. Yuuri deserves the world and Viktor wants to be the one who gives it to him. He has spent months pining after Yuuri, thinking about him and wanting to be with him. When he finally found Yuuri just being with him has not been enough. Viktor soon realized that he wants more. Still does. But he also wants Yuuri’s parent’s approval.

He should talk to Yuuri about all of this maybe first because Yuuri is the most important person in this matter, but maybe getting Yuuri’s parents approval will give Viktor the last push to finally talk about this with Yuuri. If his parents will not accept him he will be devastated but he knows that it ultimately will not stop Viktor from confessing to Yuuri. Getting Yuuri’s parent’s approval is still the better outcome. Viktor knows how important Yuuri’s parents are to Yuuri. So much that he did not come home for months after his loss in the Grand Prix finale last year because he was ashamed. So Viktor has to do this right.

“Vic-chan.”

Viktor looks up and sees Yuuri’s mother standing there. He abandons all of his thoughts, nervousness filling him, and stands straight. Smiling seems to be appropriate now, always does in Viktor’s case. So he does.

“Hello, what are you doing here?”

Viktor’s eyes widen when he hears Yuuri’s mother sob. He stares at her confused and wonders what he is supposed to do as her shoulders start shaking. “I am so sorry, Vic-chan. You left Makkachin with us, trusted us to take care of him and we failed to do that. I am so sorry for disappointing you.”

Viktor smiles and holds out a tissue for Yuuri’s mother to take. She accepts it with a muttered thank you, and Viktor pulls her into his arms. He hears the surprised squeak she lets out but he does not let her go.

“I know it’s not your fault, Hiroko,” Viktor says, ”Mari told me that you were all watching Yuuri so how can I be mad at you for cheering for your son. Makkachin just needs better self-control. I’m not mad at anyone. Maybe at Makkachin a little for making me leave Yuuri there without supervision.”

Hiroko chuckles, lets out another sob and shakes for a while as Viktor holds her. After a minute, she pulls back and wipes her tears away. “It’s just extra hard to watch because of Yuuri’s poodle who died.”

“Makkachin is fine. It is Yuuri who we should be worried about. I’m sorry you worried so much.”

Hiroko blows her nose and then shakes her head. “It’s not your fault. When can we take him home?”

Viktor tells her that he has yet to talk to the vet and does so after a while. Time passes by faster with Hiroko there and the conversation has also soothed his mind but at the moment he is distracted by the peaceful Makkachin. It is when he gets back to the bathhouse and he has convinced himself that Makkachin is healthy and safe and very much alive that he starts worrying again.

The vet gave Viktor his approval to take Makkachin with him. Now only Yuuri has to come back, preferably with the news that he has won, and then he can meet Yuuri the next day. So if he wanted to talk to Hiroko and Toshiya it has to happen now before it is too late and Viktor has the excuse of them already sleeping.

Viktor breathes in deeply strides over to Yuuri’s parent’s room. He inhales deeply once again and then knocks on the door.

“Vic-chan,” Hiroko says when she sees Viktor. “Do you need something? Is Makkachin alright?”

“Yes, he is alright. Don’t worry. Can I-can I come in and talk to you and Toshiya?”

Hiroko’s eyes widen a little and she steps to the side to let Viktor in. Toshiya, who has been sitting on their futon up until now, gets to his feet when he sees Viktor. Viktor waits until Hiroko has closed the door and stands next to Toshiya before he moves. He kneels down in front of them – having seen Yuuri do that a lot - both hands on top of his thighs, and bows his head slightly. It is silent for a while and Viktor watches his hands tremble so he forms them into fists.

“I am here to ask for your blessing,” Viktor says, sounding chocked. “As you may have noticed I am very fond of your son and want to court him properly. I can assure you that my intentions towards him are pure and that I respect Yuuri a lot. I will never make him sad, although I may have done this subconsciously, but I wish to make him the happiest man alive. I would be grateful if you would support me in this and give your consent.”

Viktor finishes with a deep intake of breath; quite breathless because of his speech. His hands are shaking again and he closes his eyes when Hiroko and Toshiya do not say anything.

“Vic-chan.” A hand lands on his shoulder and he looks up, surprised and scared. Hiroko smiles when she sees the fear and hugs Viktor. Toshiya is smiling at him too. “Our son has been enamoured with you since he has been a child. We feared that his admiration would turn into something else after you came and he would end up hurt. But after meeting you and seeing how fond you are of him, how you only want what’s best for him, assures us a lot.”

Viktor closes his eyes and wraps his shaking arms around Hiroko, needing the hug. He feels at ease now that he has their approval and new courage to go through with this.

“Sometimes Yuuri can be insecure and he ends up destroying things for himself. Please take care of him.”

Viktor hugs Hiroko tighter and goes to his room with a lighter heart.

The next day is a jumbled mess of airports and Makkachin's barks. At least now he knows that Yuuri has proceeded into another round and he is grateful that their journey has not ended yet. If Yuuri had failed now Viktor would have never been able to fulfil his promise and help Yuuri win gold. On top of that he would have to go back to Russia and he is not ready to do at all.

Time passes agonizingly slow and Viktor is happy to see that Makkachin can walk around freely. He is even happier when he sees that Makkachin can run around.

Viktor goes to the terminal exit where he wishes to see Yuuri immediately. He did not have a chance yet to talk to Yuuri and tell him about Makkachin or congratulate him on his win but he knows that Yuuri will come for him. He is sad to see that Yuuri has not arrived and sits down to wait for him. His plane has landed already so it will not take too long until Yuuri can finally be with Viktor again.

He is lost deep in thoughts when he hears Makkachin bark and looks up. Viktor’s eyes widen and his heart skips a beat when he sees Yuuri standing. Without thinking about it, Viktor gets up and runs towards the exit. Seeing Yuuri run too, only makes his heart ache more and intensify the want to hold Yuuri in his arms. Finally reaching the door, Viktor remembers Hiroko’s words, holds his arms out and smiles when Yuuri sinks into his arm with the same ferocity that he feels. This one day had been too long so he hugs Yuuri tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
